


August 30th

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Noctis' 21st birthday is completely different than he had ever imagined. Separated from Prompto and shortly before the end of their journey, Noctis celebrates his birthday sporadically with Ignis and Gladio in the train compartment.When he blows out the candles on his cake, there is especially one wish that he feels from the bottom of his heart.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53
Collections: FFXV Book Club Monthly Sprint Prompts





	August 30th

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Noctis!
> 
> Many thanks to dear Alinao for beta reading!
> 
> I wrote this Fic for the monthly sprint event of the FFXV Bookclub. The prompt of this month was: "Noctis makes a wish as he blows out the candle on his cake - and it comes true."

"Happy Birthday to me..."

A sad smile tugged at Noctis’ lips as he leaned forward to blow out the candles. He heard his friends’ cheerful voices. He heard Gladio and Ignis singing a birthday song for him and Noctis at least tried to smile.. There was a heavy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

The three of them were at the train station of Tenebrae. They were standing in a train compartment, planning to spend the night here together. Gladio had managed to buy a frozen birthday cake at the gas station. They had found a few candles, which now flickered lonely on the cake that was placed on a small table.

Usually, of course, Ignis would always bake a birthday cake for Noctis. A cake that was ornate and that would take the advisor hours to make. But after that unfortunate incident and what happened to Ignis he might never bake a cake again; at least not until he got better, which would most likely not happen in the next few months.

"Don't forget to make a wish."

Ignis voice rang out softly only for Noctis to whisper the moment after:

"How could I?"

There was so much he could wish for in this situation. Since they'd arrived in Altissia, things seemed to only get worse and worse.

Luna had been murdered in front of his eyes, Ignis had lost his sight and now Prompto...

_I wish to hold Prompto in my arms again._

That was the only wish Noctis could think of at the moment. That was the only thing he wanted from the bottom of his heart. He wanted his best friend to be fine so that he could hug him again - so that they could be together again.

There were many things the prince regretted. He had thought he would have so much time left. He had thought that he would have a lifetime to explore the feelings he had for his best friend. 

Feelings that were different from how he felt about other people.

Now Noctis wasn't sure whether he could ever see Prompto again.

The thought brought tears to Noctis’ eyes as he blew out the candles. He looked up at Gladio and Ignis once again. The Shield had just congratulated him warmly and fell silent when he saw the tears gathering in Noctis’ eyes. Today was the first birthday they would celebrate without Prompto. They had celebrated every birthday since they met in high school.

Now Prompto was gone and Noctis didn't even know if his best friend was still alive. It was terrible that he had to celebrate his birthday like this.

A sob slipped from his throat as the prince sat on the edge of the bed. It was his fault. He had fallen for Ardyn's trick. He hadn't realized that he wasn’t actually chasing Ardyn in the train but his best friend. What would Prompto think of him now? What if Prompto thought Noctis hated him? And what if Prompto hated Noctis for knocking him off the train?

Ignis and Gladio sat down on the bed next to the prince. They both wrapped their arms around Noctis and hugged him tightly. Of course they knew what was on the prince's mind.

"We'll find him."

Ignis' voice was soft. Gladio made a noise of approval.

"You know Prompto. He would never give up coming back to us. He'll be fine. He's probably already waiting for us in Niflheim, so that we can kick Ardyn's ass together.”

Gladio's voice was encouraging as he smiled at Noctis.

The prince sniffed softly and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, looking at the cake that was still on the small table. The remaining smoke from the candles could still be seen. Birthday wishes would always come true, right? Then his wish would also come true. He would hold Prompto in his arms again.

Noctis had sworn to himself: if he found his best friend healthy again, he wouldn’t waste any more time. He would kiss his best friend and admit his true feelings. He would finally be honest with him and tell Prompto that he was more than ‘just a friend’ to him. Even if Prompto didn’t feel the same, Noctis would have nothing to regret anymore. 

Then a terrible situation like this would no longer arise.

A sad smile danced across Noctis’ lips as he shared a look with Gladio and Ignis. His brothers in heart who were always there for him, no matter how difficult the situation was.

"Thank you."

The prince gratefully whispered his answer, whereupon Gladio ruffled through his raven hair.

"You know what? When Prompto is back with us, we'll celebrate your birthday again. Then there'll be a real party with beer and without tears. How does that sound?" 

Gladio spoke his words in his amused tone and grinned at the prince. A chuckle came from Noctis’ throat. That sounded wonderful. It felt like forever since he and Prompto got drunk with others. Who knew, maybe they'd even get Ignis to drink with them too.

"Shall we eat a piece of cake?"

Ignis’ voice was so calmigly gentle. Noctis smiled as he rested his head on the advisor’s shoulder.

"Yeah, that would be nice.”

Ignis nodded, adjusting his glasses before he turned to Gladio and asked:

"Gladio, could you please bring a piece of cake for his Highness?"

Noctis chuckled again, while Gladio rose to his feed and gave Noctis a piece of the birthday cake.

 _Wow, now he was 21 years old_. Noctis could hardly believe it. It was such a strange feeling. 

Noctis was supposed to be married to Luna by now and rule Lucis together while their wedding brought peace to Eos. As terrible as the whole situation was, Noctis was glad that he didn’t have to marry Luna anymore. He really liked Luna. He valued her as a friend and she was a little like a big sister to him. But Noctis didn't love her romantically. 

He didn't love her the same way he loved Prompto.

Did Prompto remember that today was his birthday? Did he think of it? Was he upset that he couldn't be with them today? Or did he forget? Prompto didn't have his smartphone with him. Maybe he didn't even know what day it was.

_Oh Prom, I hope you’re doing fine._

For the fact that it was the first year that Noctis was not spoiled by Ignis’s homemade cake but from one that Gladio had bought at some gas station, it tasted quite good.

Gladio handed a piece to Ignis and took one for himself before the three of them sat on the bed silently for a while. They all knew that this birthday was far different from what they had all imagined.

If Prompto were here now he would have made them laugh with a stupid story or he would have shown them photos on his camera. Last year Prompto put together a video for Noctis' birthday, with all of the most embarrassing photos he had collected of Noctis since high school. Noctis had almost died of embarrassment, while Gladio had laughed so loud it could be heard across the palace. Today, the memory of this last birthday kinda hurt his soul.

The fact that Prompto wasn’t with them made a lot of difference. It almost felt like someone had ripped the soul out of their group. It was undeniable that something important was missing from their party.

Gladio tried to cheer Noctis up with a story about how difficult it had been to find a cake here in Tenebrae and afterwards Ignis let them know about the new route and the fact that they would reach their destination even sooner. The two really tried their best to distract Noctis from his gloomy thoughts.

However, the prince didn't really listen to any of them. He ate his cake and thought of Prompto. His wish would come true, he firmly believed in it. He just had to hold on a little while longer.

~

Noctis freed Prompto from the metal cross on which Ardyn had held him as a prisoner. He released the chains and held Prompto as he fell into his arms. The prince couldn't hold back the tears when he buried his face in the crook of Prompto's neck and knelt with him down on the floor.

A cry slipped from Noctis’ throat, followed by a chuckle, as he felt how the pure relief was washing over him. His wish had come true. Not exactly the way he had imagined it to be, but it was enough. Prompto wasn't looking entirely healthy; his skin was bruised and covered with deep wounds and injuries, but he was alive. He was still breathing and Noctis had managed to save him.

Noctis pulled away from the hug and looked at his best friend with a tearful face. He stroked the freckled cheek with the back of his hand.

"Prom, I'm so glad to see you..." 

Noctis mumbled his words softly, but Prompto looked away. He couldn't seem to look him in the eyes for some reason.

"... were you worried about me, Noct?”

Prompto mumbled his words softly and brokenly. Noctis could hear the pain and suffering in it and he felt like it was going to break his heart.

 _Were you worried about me?_ Noctis thought he had misheard that. How could Prompto ask such a thing? But then he realized where Prompto's train of thought was coming from. Of course, from Prompto's point of view, Noctis had pushed him off the train, while he defended himself from Ardyn. Who knew which kind of hell Prompto had gone through during this time; and the whole time he must have feared that Noctis had purposely pushed him off the train.

"What kind of question is that?"

Noctis felt a little nervous when he asked his question. In the end, Prompto's reaction could speak of the fact that he couldn't forgive him. But then Noctis pulled himself together. No, he couldn't imagine that. He just had to show Prompto that he would never consciously push him away.

The smile reappeared on his lips. He was glad he got Prompto back. His wish had come true. _Well, now he had to keep his promise too._

Still smiling, Noctis leaned forward and kissed Prompto gently on his lips. It was a careful and tender kiss filled with passion. A gentle, testing touch of their lips. Noctis had understood that he had no more time to lose. Any day could be their last and he couldn't waste her any longer. Prompto had to understand that he loved him.

Their kiss was gentle but wonderful and when Noctis released the kiss, he offered Prompto a warm smile. His best friend looked at him with complete amazement for a moment before a gentle laugh came from his throat. It was a happy, relieved chuckle before Prompto took the prince's hand and squeezed it.

Now Noctis knew that everything would be fine.


End file.
